


L'appel du vide

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’appel du vide - the urge some people get to jump from high places when they encounter them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'appel du vide

The first time she discovers it she’s fifteen and trying to hide from life for a few minutes. The weight of too many people depending on her is getting to her and she needs somewhere to escape to, if only for a short time. She scrambles up a wall, using whatever she can to get a grip, and pulls herself up onto the rooftops above her city. Vaan’s the only one who can get this high without help and, no matter what she yells at him when he pickpockets Imperials, he’s not stupid. He’ll know she just needs time.

She wanders for a while, her eyes mostly on the sky and only a tiny bit of her attention on where she’s walking. She would never admit it aloud but she can understand why Vaan loves sky pirates so much. All that freedom, no walls or roofs or responsibilities to a horde of children to hold them down. But she’s not Vaan and she can’t let herself forget that people need her long enough to really dream about it.

When she comes back to herself she jolts. She’s an inch from the edge with one foot dangling over the precipice. She hadn’t even realised and she had the nerve to talk of responsibility. She snorts and goes to move away but…doesn’t.

She looks at the ground and the ground looks back and something **sparks** in her blood and there’s a voice in her ear wondering what it would be like to just…take that step. Her chest aches with such a deep yearning to do so that she almost does.

Below her someone (Kytes?) laughs and she snaps back like an elastic band. It’s so powerful that she actually does fall, smacks her butt against the ground and leaves bruises that will last for a week. Swallowing thickly, she crawls away to a safer route down and doesn’t, doesntdoesntdoesnt, glance over the edge again, afraid of what might happen.

She starts to spend a lot more time on the rooftops of Rabanastre, leaving many to complain how they can’t find her.


End file.
